


It Looks Good on You

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "Is that my sweater?"





	It Looks Good on You

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej, sharing clothing

"Is that my sweater?"

Ryan looked up from the video he was editing, pulling off his headphones. "I was cold," He replied with a shrug. He looked down at the sweater then back up at Shane. "Is-is that a problem? Do you want it back? I can take it off." He started to tug off the sweater, but Shane just shook his head and smiled.

"Keep it," Shane said, taking a seat, a soft smile on his face as he looked at Ryan. He leaned over, brushing his lips over Ryan's cheek. Ryan looked at him in surprise. Even though they were out at the office, it was very rare that they showed such affection in public. "It looks good on you."

Ryan smiled. "Thanks, Shane."


End file.
